


SorMik One-Shots

by SaltyMilkMeebo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adorable Archeologists, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Took The Nerds And Put Them Together, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Sorey, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Seraphim, Shameless Smut, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Mikleo, Tumblr Prompt, Weird Plot Shit, i got fluff, i got tons of fluff, you want fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMilkMeebo/pseuds/SaltyMilkMeebo
Summary: Request anything for my nerds! Will be made on Wattpad as well! I have no limits, so fluff,lemon,smut, just about anything





	1. Seduction!...Failed

Sorey lay on his back on the couch, with his arm against the back of, and one knee up. Mikleo had pushed him down on the couch, and was crawling on top of him.

"I love you when you're like this." Sorey whispered, as Mikleo lowered himself to Sorey's lips.

Mikleo swayed himself against Sorey's crotch, and earned himself a deep throaty moan.

Mikleo pulled away, taking a good look at Sorey's 'turned on face'.

"You're so sexy~" Mikleo sat up, unbuttoning Sorey's shirt.

"You're not bad yourself." Sorey had his hands all over his lovers sides, rubbing them up and down.

Mikleo unzipped his own shirt, and threw it somewhere on the ground.

Sorey sat up, kissing his chest and stomach. 

Mikleo threw his head back in pleasure, causing him to rub against Sorey even more.

"Mikleo, move like that again..." Sorey moaned once Mikleo teased both himself and Sorey, just by the pleasure of the friction between their areas.

"Nngh," Mikleo moaned, looking down at his emerald eyed lover, positioning himself to kiss him again. As he was doing so, his knee went off the couch, pulling him down.

"Ow!" He winced, as his back hit the wooden floor.

Sorey started laughing frantically. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He laughed. Mikleo couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So much for trying to seduce you!" Mikleo laughed. They were laughing for awhile, then their laughter died down.

"Wanna just snuggle?" Sorey asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Mikleo nodded.

"Keep your shirt undone. I like it." Mikleo grabbed his own shirt but Sorey got up and took it out of his hands.

"If I don't button up my shirt, don't put on yours." Sorey kissed me, then smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that you're so innocent, and you're a master in bed. You just what to do and say." Mikleo caressed his chin, kissed him then sat on the couch.

Sorey sat down next to him, and Mikleo laid on his chest. 

"Wanna some movies?" Sorey asked.

"Yeah. Some old Disney ones." And that's what they did. They watched Disney movies until either one of them could keep their eyes open.


	2. I Promise I'll Meet You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, Mikleo has cancer and Sorey is going through excruciating pain. The emotional pain.
> 
> (I was tearing up writing this. I'm sensitive so...I don't know if its feel-worthy.)

"One chance two lips free falling we're about to lose our grip now~" I heard Mikleo sing in the kitchen, putting away dishes. I could feel my heart skip some beats inside. 

It hurt me so much, the song he was singing...One life...it's the only one you got. And only one he's got.

He's wearing that blue bandana on his head, to cover his balding head, and a smile on his face to hold back the fear and tears.

He has my arms to run into when he's going to cry, and he has his legs for traveling places we'll only go once. 

He has my kisses for when he's scared, and I have his hugs when I'm down. 

We have voices to call out each others names, whether it be pain or pleasure. We go through pain, so we can get a better ending.

That's exactly what we're going through. But our pain doesn't have a happy ending. It's where he leaves me, in even more excruciating pain. Not the physical pain you have when you stub your toe, or scrap your knee.

No, the pain you feel when you lose something dear to you. A loved one. Mikleo...

He's my loved one. And after Gramps passed away, Mikleo is all I have. I'm all he has. My parents passed away when I was young, and his went missing and left him alone.

I've had him in my life since I was left here in Elysia. 13 years. I couldn't believe it. 

And here I am, remembering that pain. The excruciating emotional pain, as I watch him being lowered, laying in his wooden bed underneath the rain soaked grass. 

I remember him making a promise to me. Just 48 hours ago...

"When I leave, I promise we'll meet again in the next life, or the after life. 

I whispered my last words to him, feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"I'll meet you there. We'll go to the places we couldn't. I promise...Mikleo," I felt the tears stream down faster.

 

"I promise I'll see you again."


End file.
